Wonderland (fictional country)
' Wonderland' is the setting for Lewis Carroll's 1865 children's novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Geography In the story, Wonderland is accessed by an underground passage, and Alice reaches it by travelling down a rabbit hole, possibly on the banks of the Thames between Folly Bridge and Godstow.While the location is apparently somewhere beneath Oxfordshire, Carroll does not specify how far down it is, and he has Alice speculate whether it is near the centre of the earth or even at the Antipodes.The land is heavily wooded and grows mushrooms. There are well-kept gardens and substantial houses, such as those of the Duchess and the White Rabbit. Wonderland has a seacoast, where the Mock Turtle lives. Government The land is nominally ruled by the Queen of Hearts, whose whimsical decrees of capital punishment are routinely nullified by the King of Hearts. There is at least one Duchess. Inhabitants The main population consists of animated playing cards: the royal family (hearts), courtiers (diamonds), soldiers (clubs), and servants (spades). In addition, there are many talking animals. Among the characters Alice meets are: *Bill the Lizard *Caterpillar *Cheshire Cat *Dodo *Dormouse *Duchess *Gryphon *King of Hearts *Knave of Hearts *The Hatter *March Hare *Mock Turtle *Pat *Queen of Hearts *White Rabbit In other media Wonderland is featured in many of its adaptions: *Wonderland is featured in Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland. *Wonderland is featured in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Here, it has been referred to as "Underland." Alice returns to Wonderland when the Red Queen is taking over its different location. *Wonderland is featured in some episodes of Once Upon a Time. This is where the Evil Queen sent her mother Cora where she eventually became the current Queen of Hearts. **In the show's spin-off called Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Alice returns to Wonderland after being saved from Bethlem Royal Hospital by the Knave of Hearts and the White Rabbit where Alice plans to rescue her genie friend Cyrus from Jafar and the Red Queen. Some of the known locations in Wonderland include the Black Forest (a dark forest where no light shines through) and its Boro Grove (where those affected by the scent of the perfume flowers are mesmerized and slowly turned into trees), the Boiling Sea (which is a sea of boiling water), Jafar's Lair (a floating landmass where Jafar lives and keeps his prisoners), Mallow Marsh (a marsh that consists of sticky marshmallow-like substances), Mimsy Meadows (where Alice and Cyrus buried Cyrus' lamp until it was excavated by the White Rabbit under the Red Queen's orders), the Outlands (the outskirts of Wonderland where Alice and Cyrus planted an invisible tent given to Cyrus by the Caterpillar), the Queen of Hearts' Palace, Tulgey Woods (a forest where the Mad Hatter's house resides), Underland (which serves as a lair for the Caterpillar and his Collectors), Whispering Woods (where a deformed man named Grendel resided until he was killed by Jafar), and Wonderland Castle (where the Red Queen resides). *''See also: Wonderland'' Sources *Wonderland at Wikipedia. Category:Related topics